Time Machine
by ptrz
Summary: The New Jedi Order was coming to a completion, care of Luke, Rey, and Ben. Life was good. But for some reason, the past was suddenly changed. Rey disappeared in thin air, and Ben found himself turning to the Dark Side again. As she felt herself starting to disappear, it's up to Rey's daughter, Padmè, and her gift, to turn things to the way they were. Set 10 years after TFA.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! So, I may pause at writing my other story called "Skywalker's Return". This has been in my head in quite a while so I must write it. I hope you enjoy!**

 **This is set some 10 years after The Force Awakens. It is also based on the movie Tangled.**

 _Prologue_

C-3PO turned his head from side to side; trying to decipher which way the girl he was chasing went. He heard a giggle in his right, so he took off as fast as he can in that hallway. With his low speed, and bad agility, he managed to see the girl's robe's tail as she turned another corner.

"Oh, dear," he said, worry etched in his voice. Another giggle could be heard in the hallway she went to before the droid finally reached it.

There, in the middle of the hallway, stood a two-foot tall girl who was laughing all the while jumping in excitement as she taunted the gold droid with the red arm.

"Miss Padmè, please stay there. I must get you to your quarters for your nap!" the droid said as he dashed as fast as he could to the girl, who, _thank the Creator_ , obediently followed his order.

"But Threepio, I don't wanna," she whined. When the droid reached a few centimeters away from the girl, he stopped walking and looked at her.

"But naps are very beneficial for young girls like you, Miss Padmè. Your father says it will help you grow taller," the droid said, trying to convince her. True enough, the girl was quite small for her age despite the good upbringing she has. Her grandparents said that she must have gotten her height from her great-grandmother.

Thoroughly convinced, the girl stood down and nodded, a little put down, and admittedly a little sleepy. "Okay."

The droid started walking back to the same way they went through before. "Alright. Come along now."

When they have already walked a few steps along the hallway, two voices were heard in the corner behind them, causing the little girl to perk up and run in the direction she was going when she was trying to escape the frustrated droid.

As the two people turned to walk along the hallway the girl and the droid were in, she ran towards them, her long hair billowing behind her.

"Grandpa!" she exclaimed, running faster towards the men. They beamed up at the sight of her. The older one crouched down and opened his arms as she approached them. When she finally reached the older man, he lifted her up from the ground and stood up while she embraced him with her little arms as hard as she could.

"Hello, Padi," he greeted before he kissed her temple as she lifted her head from her shoulder. The girl turned her head to look at the other man.

"Hi, Uncle Ben!" she greeted him excitedly with a large grin on her face. The younger man lifted his hand to ruffle her hair.

"Hi, Padi," he said, arching a dark eyebrow amusedly at her. "Isn't it supposed to be your naptime?"

She shook her head and pouted, "But I don't wanna. I don't have to, don't I, Grandpa?"

The older man chuckled, lightly shifting her in his arms so that she would also face his nephew. "But don't you want to grow tall like your Uncle Ben?"

The younger man chuckled, "I got so tall because I slept a lot. You should do that, too."

"But I don't wanna," she whined, a little stronger than her earlier whines. "Threepio is slow at running. Can I play with BB-8 and Artoo instead?" she asked, knowing at the back of her head that they were wrapped around her tiny fingers easily, and that they would let her.

The men looked at each other, a little helpless. Right on cue, C-3PO ran towards them, diverting their attention for a while.

"Master Luke, Miss Padmè is supposed to be in her naptime as instructed by Miss Rey!" the droid frantically informed them, still hopelessly trying to run to them as fast as he could.

At the mention of her mother, the girl turned to the two men and asked, "Can I go to Mama instead?"

Luke and Ben looked at each other again before shaking their heads. They almost called on the Force to keep them from laughing in amusement at the situation.

"But we might get in trouble if we don't follow what your mother says," Ben said, feigning a look of worry, and desperately trying to keep his black eyes on her hazel ones.

When the droid reached them, he said, "Remember, Miss Padmè: Mommy's the Rule."

When she looked away from them to look at the droid who pointed at her, the two men had to bite their cheeks to keep themselves from breaking into smiles. Rey had always been known to be a little strict with her daughter, knowing that all the men in her daughter's life would spoil her to no end. She thought she needed to balance it so that Padmè would not end up a "brat".

' _Father?'_ Luke heard a faint voice in his head, sounding a lot like his daughter. He opened his mind more to her to talk to her through the Force.

' _Yes?'_ he thought, acknowledging her presence in his mind.

' _She's with you, isn't she?'_ she asked rhetorically, feeling her daughter's presence near her father and cousin. She also felt how bright their presence was because of their amusement.

He did not have to tell her anything before he felt his daughter's defeated sigh. _'Alright, it's getting a little late for her naptime anyway,'_ she said before leaving his mind.

Luke chuckled as he looked out the glass wall that overlooked the sun of Yavin IV set. If his granddaughter were to nap at this hour, she would not be able to sleep early tonight.

"Oh, no," the droid said, also looking at the sunset. "I'm afraid it's almost time for dinner after all."

"Well, Threepio, is little Padi allowed to play now?" Ben asked the droid who acted as the nanny of his niece. Ben patted her head, which was now laid on Luke's shoulder. She looked up at the droid, hopefulness etched on her face.

"You're right, Threepio," Luke intervened, smirking. "Her mother just said she could since it's getting a little late anyway."

Padmè clapped her hands in delight. Threepio sighed, and bowed his head. "Oh, Miss Rey I have failed Miss Rey again."

Ben and Luke smiled kindly at the droid, sensing his disappointment.

"It's okay, Threepio. We can take Padi now. You can go help Rey with whatever she needs help on now," Luke said, trying to reassure the droid.

"But Miss Rey is meditating, Sir."

"Well, go to Poe then," Ben said.

"He's training the trainees, Sir."

Ben and Luke sighed, out of suggestions. Finally, Ben suggested, "Go to Finn then. I'm sure he needs someone to annoy him right now."

The droid hesitated, before complying. He just needed to feel helpful again. If it meant being in the presence of the ex-Stormtrooper, then so be it.

"Right away, Sir," he said before scurrying off straight ahead the hallway to find the old pilot.

When the droid was a few meters away, they set off to the path Ben and Luke were supposed to go. They walked in easy silence, the spirits of the two men brightened by the little girl's presence. As they got a little further, Luke felt a little more weight on his shoulder, feeling it more limp than before. He looked down and saw her peacefully sleeping.

Noticing the girl unconscious now from the lack of naptime, Ben returned to his serious demeanor. "Uncle," he said quietly, not wanting to wake her up.

"Yes," Luke said, acknowledging his nephew. It has been a little over five years since the boy had turned to the Light, and helped him reform the Jedi Order. Having his daughter and nephew back with him was the happiest moment of his life, for he finally had the family he so loved and cared for close, and by his side.

"That time machine," the younger man said, a little hesitant. "Don't you think we have to stop its creation?"

Luke thought about it for a while as they continued to walk before saying, "The time machine was approved by your mother, but with reservations upon its usage."

Ben raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue.

"It is a breakthrough, and we must learn to understand how it works before the enemy does," he referred to the _First Order_ , the empire that Ben escaped.

"But what if they get their hands on it?"

"By the time it is already constructed, the young Padawans we have now will already be full Jedi Knights. And it will be safer in our side," Luke wistfully added, hopeful that the few Padawans he, Ben and Rey were teaching would turn out to be successful at restoring the Jedi Order.

Ben nodded, carrying the same amount of hope his Uncle and cousin had. God knows what they went through to get to where they were now.

A few minutes of silence passed between the members of the group before Ben spoke again, "Uncle, why do you think Padmè is," he paused, trying to look for a term. " _Different?_ "

Luke contemplated again. Despite being the Jedi Grand Master, and his vast range of experiences when it came to the Force, he could still not understand why, besides the fact that his granddaughter did _not_ have the Force; she also had an ability that he has never seen before.

At a very early age, the family already knew she was inclined to music. It was not a trait of the Skywalkers, as Luke and Leia were sure of, but Poe Dameron, the girl's father, said that his mother used to sing a lot when he was young. So, they concluded that was the reason for her musical gift. But in one occasion, as Poe held her in his arms after a bad accident in his mission, he sang a lullaby to her. As witnessed by his wife, Rey, and his other best friend, Finn, Padmè touched the small wound on her father's cheek. When he stopped singing, she removed her hand from his cheek, and to their shock, the wound was gone. There was not a single scar left.

So, Luke and Leia contemplated if it was an ability their mother, to whom their granddaughter or grandniece was named after, had. After Luke consulted the ghost of his father, who had the habit of popping out of nowhere since Rey found him in the island he resided in for _14 years_ , they still had no answers. Apparently, Padmè Amidala had no such ability. So, three years later, the little girl's ability still remained a mystery to all of them.

"I still do not know," Luke said quietly. Before he could say anything else, he felt the little girl in his arms stir. Ben immediately lightened up.

"Grandpa?" she asked, sleep still evident in her voice. Her hazel eyes looked at him inquisitively, and her hair tangled slightly in his arm as he held her in place. Anakin, Luke's father, always mentioned how she was a reincarnation of Luke's mother. For that reason, Anakin always stuck around, very fond of his great-granddaughter.

"Yes, Little One?"

"If I can't be a Jedi like you and Uncle Ben and Mama, can you teach me how to fly instead? So that I can be like Daddy?"

Ben and Luke smiled at her. "But you're too small to fly, Padi. You're not tall enough to see through the windshield since you don't nap," Ben pointed out at her. She did not even look a little disappointed, getting used to their quips about her size.

"Your Uncle Ben's right, Padi. You must at least be a little taller than Artoo to be a pilot," Luke added.

The girl pouted slightly, but not giving up. "I'll go ask Grandpa Lando to teach me instead then. He said I'd be the best like him."

"No, I pray you will never ask him that, my love."

The two men turned around to see Leia walking towards them, a smirk formed on her face.

"Grandma!" Padmè exclaimed, opening her arms to hug the older woman. Leia kissed her cheek and smiled brightly at her.

"Mother," Ben acknowledged, bowing his head a little to his mother and bending down slightly so that he could kiss her cheek.

"Remember, Darling: Never listen to your Grandpa Lando," she told the little girl, reminding them of what the gold droid just did a while ago. Lando never got used to children around him, and never got rid of saying curses. So, everyone told the girl never to listen to him, even in Lando's presence. He did not mind.

"Yes, Grandma."

"Now," Leia clapped her hands. "Come along, everyone. Let's have some dinner."

And with that, they all headed to the Mess Hall, where Rey, Poe, Finn, Lando, and the droids were probably waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

THE GIFT

 _15 years later…_

People were rushing all over. Medical droids were zooming around as the Emergency Room quickly got filled up with patients, struck down by the latest mission that the best pilot since the Old Resistance days, Poe Dameron, led. Poe ended up fine. As did his wife, Rey Skywalker-Dameron. His wingman, however, did not end up very lucky. His wingman turned out to be Finn.

In the Emergency Room, as Medical Droids rolled Finn into the surgery room, Rey and Poe were stopped by the room's door, made to wait until the surgery was over. The couple looked at each other, remembering the time they officially introduced themselves to each other. That time, Finn was also dying. Bittersweet memory, yes, it was.

Now, they needed to wait again. And they could only look at the surgery going on through the glass window that separated them from their friend.

But after just a few minutes into the surgery, the Medical Droids suddenly panicked inside the surgery room. Though they could not hear what was going on, the sight of that machine used to revive a human being only told them that their friend is not in a very safe situation right now.

"Don't do this to me, Finn," Rey muttered, clasping hands together, and fighting tears from falling to her cheeks. Poe put his arm on her shoulders, pulling her to a hug.

Poe turned to his faithful droid, BB-8, and said, "BB-8, go get Padi for me, will ya'?"

The droid hurriedly rolled out of the waiting room, off to General Organa's office where his Master's daughter was.

* * *

As her aunt kept talking, Padmè could not help but stare out the window. They have been on her lessons for _hours_ —or what felt like it. She _hated_ politics, and she has been giving hints to her aunt that she did. But for some reason, she could not shake off the pleading look her aunt was giving her when they talk about politics. And so she agreed on taking up lessons, despite her lifelong dream of becoming a pilot like her father.

Oh, if only she had the Force with her.

' _Oh, how good it must feel if I take the X-Wing and fly out there,'_ she thought, looking at the clear skies outside.

"Padmè," a stern voice woke her from her trance.

"Huh," she turned her head from facing the window, and froze as she saw her aunt's deadly glare.

"Are you even listening to me?" Leia asked her rhetorically, starting to feel frustrated at her niece. Padmè was intelligent, even talented in politics. But she knew it was not in her interests.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Leia. I'm listening," she reassured her distressed aunt. Leia sighed, giving up.

"No, let's cancel your lessons for today. I'm sure you've had a lot in your mind lately, Padi. Go get some rest," Leia said, her sternness dying as she spoke.

Feeling guilty, Padi said, "I can handle it, Aunt Leia. I promise-"

The sound of frantic beeping beside interrupted her. She and Leia looked at each other before she sprinted to the medical bay, BB-8 close behind.

"Where's Uncle Finn?" Padmè asked around frantically before reaching the waiting room where her mother and father were, her father rubbing her back. Padmè searched the room further and found that the medical droids were frantic inside the surgery room with her godfather, Finn, lying in the middle of it.

Rey and Poe turned to her. Padmè ran into their arms, noticing their tear-stained faces.

Padmè got herself together and pulled away. "May," she hesitated, looking around to inform a Medical Droid. "May I come in?"

Poe took off to get the droids to open the surgery room's door, and the next thing Padmè knew was that she was inside the said room. She was also now standing next to her godfather, who was laid down, dying from the head injury he had.

She gently placed her hand on his injury. She closed her eyes, readying herself to release the _gift_ that she did not entirely understand herself, but comes out when she sings.

" _Flower, gleam and glow_ ," she sung slowly, feeling her voice deep in her core. The song was composed by Poe himself, noting how fond she was with flowers, and how she and Rey were saved by a herb that had flowers that glowed in the Dark. " _Let your power shine._ "

" _Make the clock reverse; bring back what once was mine._ "

When Rey was in the late period of her pregnancy, she became ill. She was bedridden, stuck in Yavin IV for almost a month before a cure was found. Poe searched the galaxy in that short month, desperately trying to save his family. Finn went with him, consulting everyone they knew. Luke searched through the Force, but alas, even the Force could not sense what he could do to save his daughter. So, when they were already helpless, trying not to notice that Rey's life was slowly coming out of her, an old friend by the name of Maz Kanata told them of a type of flower that can heal her. Coincidentally, it can be found in the planet where Luke resided for more than a decade. However, it was on the other side of the island they stayed in. Poe immediately flew to the said planet with his father-in-law by his side, and of course, BB-8, too. When they reached their destination, they were surprised to see that it was unlike Luke's island. It was an island covered in colorful flowers. Not even trees were there. Just flowers. They were all the same height, regardless its petal size. In the middle of the flower field, however, stood the tall golden flowers that should be treated as a herb for Rey. As Poe, Luke and BB-8 cut the stems of a few flowers, the sun was setting already. And the flower seemed to glow brighter as the sky turned darker.

" _Heal what has been hurt, change the fate's design_."

They hurried back to Yavin IV with Rey barely able to sit up and eat. Finn fetched Maz Kanata at the same time Poe and Luke set off. So the old Force-bearer brewed one flower, not even sure—with her old age and wisdom—if what she was doing was correct. The first flower she brewed was unsuccessful, and it caused Rey to vomit the small amount of food she was able to keep down. So, Maz became a little more careful, using trial subjects before she served it to the dying mother-to-be. Finn even volunteered to test one and got sick for a day. However, one of the last few flowers became Rey and her baby's saving grace. There was something about it that told Maz that she did not even have to test it anymore. The fluid glowed in the dark room that Rey was in. What was critical about the situation was that Rey was one week from her due date, and her predicted death was near. So, she drank the concoction one night, and the next morning she was brought to the Emergency Room to deliver Padmè. She also recovered faster than everybody expected.

" _Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine._ "

They knew what saved them both. But whether it was because Rey was strong in the Force, or because of the Flower, they did not know what was it that caused Padmè to not be a Force-bearer.

" _What once was mine."_


End file.
